


Intertwined

by LGBTQ_Miyo



Series: Lovers in the Hamilton Universe according to Me [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Rain, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGBTQ_Miyo/pseuds/LGBTQ_Miyo
Summary: Inspired by dodie clark's song Intertwined.Maria and Eliza spend their Saturday in bed with the rain for company.
Relationships: Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Series: Lovers in the Hamilton Universe according to Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888885
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashe1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashe1/gifts).



> Babe, I made this for you. You sound so wonderful as Maria and I sing well like Eliza. I hope one day we get to have a moment like this

"Eliza~" the soothing voice of Maria awoke the aforementioned female from her soft slumber. The woman looked to see her girlfriend laying next to her, blankets over her body as she had her hand resting on Eliza's body. Maria seemed calm and happy. She was.

"Maria, what is it love?" she turned to fully look into her girlfriend's eyes, seeing the soft stare of fondness and enjoyable color in them. She only then could hear the rain hitting the window softly and the run of thunder. She enjoyed storms on weekend mornings so that must've been why she had been awoken by the girl who always hated storms when they involved thunder. "Oh. Of course." she held Maria's hands and kissed her forehead.

They had their legs wrapped in each other for some time until of course Eliza went to make breakfast, allowing Maria to hog the covers while the other left the room. She didn't realize she had fallen back asleep till she felt kisses on her face. 

* * *

"Maria darling, wake up. Breakfast is done." Eliza spoke through kisses before she left the room. Maria fully awoke when she smelled coffee and chocolate. She sat up carefully and smiled as she unwrapped herself from the blankets so they could eat. She watched her girlfriend sit next to her with a nice tray of food. Chocolate chip pancakes, sausage, bacon and orange slices. Maria was handed a grey coffee mug and she drank from it silently, watching her girlfriend admire the rain hitting the window with a pitter-patter.

Eliza was removed from her thoughts when she heard Maria put her mug back on the tray. She turned to see Maria beginning to eat the food. She put her mug down to eat as well. The food tasted wonderful in warm to contradict the cold of their apartment. Her hands rested on her lap before she continued to eat. As time went on, the rain did too and so did the comfort of one another. 

* * *

When they finally finished eating, they still had coffee in their mugs.

"I'm gonna go put these in the sink for later. More coffee, Miss Schuyler?" Maria asked slowly with a smile.

Eliza just gave a small nod to her and handed her the mug. She watched in silence as she left with the tray and mugs. Maria returned about ten minutes later with her lover's coffee. "Here we go." she spoke before seeing Eliza was asleep again. She walked to her and kissed her forehead before she put the mug down on Eliza's bedside table. She did the same with her own coffee before she went to the window, shutting the blinds and having the curtains follow. She laid back down with her and looked at her. Beauty, kindness, grace, all the wonderful things. How did she get blessed with the beauty of Elizabeth Schuyler? No one will know. She just laid there until her eyes shut again, leading her back into sleep with Eliza. When they awoke next it would be late at night and they didn't care. That just meant a movie night was going to happen.


End file.
